lustrum_dividefandomcom-20200216-history
The Cult Empire
The Cult Empire is the northernmost and largest kingdom of Lavinia. Originally known as the Ironblood Cult, named after its founder, Istmael “Ironblood”, the last trueborn son of the originator line. Cultists are fiercely proud of their heritage, and believe that it is their birthright to rule all of Lavinia. The Cult Empire places heavy focus on military might and glorifies both war and warrior culture. This thirst for military campaigns and a need to rule all Lavinia has made the Empire an antagonist for the histories of other nations, and many of the wars on the continent can be traced back to actions undertaken by the Cult leadership. A typical ironblood, to an outsider, is seen as being a stoic and somewhat unfriendly; very well trained with an air of superiority. They are fond of laws, rules and customs - the letter of the law being more important than the spirit of it. Lying and dishonorable behavior towards fellow ironblood is considered very shameful. The hierarchy of the Cult is very strict - honorific are always observed when talking to a higher up in public. In private, deep emotional connections with peers are encouraged. It’s not uncommon for close friends to refer to each other as brothers or sisters. This creates a peculiar combination of near familial familiarity and responsibility to aid, and a layered, complex web of social hierarchies and positions. Most cultists are extremely nationalistic, and sincerely believe that they are a superior culture to all others. They tend to think of others as their lessers, and view it as their god given duty to subjugate the other nations in order to elevate them - by becoming Cultists. Most cultists are at least somewhat racist, suspicious even of new members within their ranks. Difference is often met with disdain. Other nations, for their part, consider cultists to be warlike brutes with little appreciation for religion, magic or the finer things in life. Appearance Although the Empire is the largest nation in Lavinia, its supremacist nature and strict beauty ideals have made the population fairly homogeneous in appearance, especially among higher classes. Indeed, although every nation has idealized beauty standards, the Cult is the only one actively working to make them the norm. Looking different from your peers is an easy way to receive unwanted attention. * Tall, females averaging 172cm and males 182cm in height. * Muscular, healthy and athletic body types preferred. * Tanned skin is considered attractive due to an appreciation of physical labor and outdoor lifestyles. Natural skin color is light and gets gradually darker when moving south, but there is no bias against naturally dark skin. * Scars, especially battle scars, are attractive and proudly displayed. Many nobles have carefully healed designer scars. * Adult members are always tattooed. * Convenient, short hairstyles preferred. Long hair is acceptable, but tied or braided out of the way. Most cultists have naturally straight or slightly wavy hair. * Eyes usually light colored. * Coat and hair base color most commonly cream or earthy brown, although white and grey are also seen. Coats mimicing natural wolves are found to be highly attractive. Piebald style white is uncommon. Purebred cultists never have black or red base coats - both of which are considered ugly. * Canine form generally large and well built with pricked ears and a curled tail. Coat tends to be weather resistant and coarse, with significant winter fur. * Any type of physical disability not related to a battle wound or working accident is viewed with great disdain. "Deformed" children are usually abandoned at birth. Culture For additional information, see Empire Culture * Focus on warfare, physical activity and prowess. All members undergo basic fitness and weapon training as youths. * Sports, especially ones mimicking warfare, are highly popular and successful athletes are seen as local heroes. * Ambition and creativity are revered, but the hedonistic and self-serving aspects of individualism are considered amoral. * Basic schooling is focused on oral tradition - literacy and higher education at University level is a rare luxury reserved for the most gifted * Cultists appreciate artistry, but heir art is often seen as crude by most others. Carvings are the most common type of artwork, proudly displayed on everything and anything. * Buildings tend to be practical and not built to impress. The most extravagant being the various castles and keeps, and even they are intimidating rather than particularly beautiful. Holidays & Celebrations Most cultist holidays and celebrations are highly performative in nature, and require a strict adherence to the traditional rites in which they have always been conducted. Most cultists have no real knowledge why things are done a certain way, but find comfort in the unchanging nature of these minor spectacles. Personal Celebrations Naming Day - Held for a child who has survived their first winter. This ceremony is when a child officially becomes a part of the Cult, and is given their name First Blood - A coming of age ceremony held in the summer for youths of 16. By completing this ceremonial hunt, a youth officially becomes an adult member of society, and can receive their first tattoos. Blooding - Small, private ceremony that can be repeated at any time, the blooding is used to commemorate important personal events, as well as for receiving absolution for past sins. Marriage - Considered by many cultists to be the holiest of their personal celebrations, a marriage eternally binds two souls together in an union. Funeral - Traditional cultist funerals are conducted in the wilderness where the body is burned and ashes scattered to the winds. Calendar Holidays First Sun - A celebration of a new year on the Winter Solistice where the "new sun" of a new year is greeted with prayer and hope. Winter's Chase - The ritual which signals the beginning of spring, and the end of winter. Midsummer - Held during the Summer Solistice, this holiday involves copious amounts of alcohol. Arrival Day - Commemorates the day when Istmael Ironblood first came to the cultist lands and established the nation. Coldpaws Day - Marks the end of summer season, and the beginning of winter. A somber day of work and prayer. Ale Moon - A holiday dedicated purely to drinking and eating brings some levity to an otherwise dark season. Other Coronation Day - Celebration dedicated to the current Sovereign, held on the day they were crowned. Magic For additional information, see Empire Clergy * Magic, and magic users, are treated with caution and respect. All children with magical talent are removed from normal society to be educated by the clergy. Mages become priests, healers and battlemages, and are some of the highest educated people in the Cult. * Mages can not inherit royal or noble titles or estates. They are removed from any and all lines of succession. The Empire can not be led by a mage. * The clergy polices itself, and has a strict inner hierarchy, but is based more on magical talent and charisma than strictly birthright. Economy For additional information, see Empire Economy & Trade * Farming and related goods form the backbone of the Empire's economy. * Artisan works are mostly sold within the nation, as Cult craftsmanship is not particularly desired by other nations. * Hunting and gathering form an important secondary source of resources and food. * The Cult utilizes both minted coins, and trade based economy, with trade being the more common one, especially among commoners. * The Empire exports metal, gemstone, tools, leather, cheese, barley and ale. * The Empire imports cotton, silk, sugar, salt, spices, boats, fish, exotic fruit and wine. Law & Justice For additional information, see Empire Law & Justice * Cultists hold great reverence for the law, and their laws tend to be strict and inflexible. * Corporal punishments, fines and labor duty are most often utilized as corrective actions. * Cultists view lawbreakers as amoral and deserving of punishment. Being a felon is a permanent stigma, and cultists place little value on personal growth in this regard. * Some behavior, while not actually illegal per say, is similarly stigmatized and punished. Religion For additional information, see Empire Beliefs * Most members have little knowledge of the origin or actual purpose of religious rites. The performance of prayer and religious rites has been mostly delegated to the clergy, some of whom dedicate their lives to it. * On the other hand, the lore and myths surrounding the gods are well known, and considered a part of even the most basic education. * The Cultist pantheon consists of the twin gods Ratko and Seija, polar opposites who govern all aspect of life. Their worship is the only accepted religious practice within Cult borders. Cultists have no tolerance for other belief systems. Society For additional information, see Empire Society and Identity * The Empire is an extremely egalitarian society when it comes to gender roles and sexuality. The sex or gender of an individual will never bar them entry to any position - only their lack of skill or right breeding will. Regardless of gender identity and sexuality, healthy and successful cultists are expected to pass on their genes. * Sex is normalized and a part of daily life. Young ironbloods can be downright frivolous and experiment with many different partners. Once married, however, they are expected to be completely dedicated to their chosen partner. * Although family units form the core of society, the larger community is considered more important, and close ties with other members of the group are highly encouraged. Moving from one place to another is often difficult due to how close-knit and resistant to outside influence many of these groups are. * Education is considered valuable, but also a luxury. Most children only receive practical teaching and combat training, with the basic cultural concepts passed down orally. * Cultist society has aspects of socialism - people are rewarded for their efforts, and basic means of work and living are provided to everyone. That being said, the Empire also expects productivity from its members. Government For additional information, see Empire Leadership * The Cult is an absolute monarchy, and the Sovereign's word is absolute. They do not need to heed the advice of any other if they do not desire to. * The Sovereign is elected from among the royal lineage via a public three round election. Cultists do not believe in direct hereditary monarchy, and attempts to institute it have always failed. * Local governmental duties are handled by earls, each of whom is a head of their branch of the royal House and in charge of a particular city. They, in turn, delegate duties to barons, who act as village rulers. The duties of earls and barons alike include ensuring the safety of the local population, taking care of legal matters and organizing the distribution of goods. Military For additional information, see Empire Military * The Empire is renowned for its military might, both in terms of numbers, skill and equipment. They have the largest standing army, and are the only nation where each born member is technically a trained soldier. * Any born member, regardless of gender, can apply for military service. Only those who perform well graduate to become actual warriors. * Becoming a warrior is the most common way to increase one's social standing in life. Warriors enjoy great respect from their peers, and the best may even be granted knighthood, elevating them into nobility. * All Cultist nobles are, at least in theory, warriors. Nobility prefers to fight on horseback. * Cultists utilize a great variety of weapon and armor styles in battle, and devising strategies for imaginary battles is a popular past time. Political Relations The Empire is notorious for not being hospitable towards strangers, and being rather aggressive when it comes to escalating disputes into a full blown war. This is partially due to the knowledge that they have the supreme military might, and partially due to their glorification of war. The Ninetown League * Enemy number one, dealt with a great deal of mistrust and animosity. The most common target of cultist aggression. Conflict between the nations has existed throughout their histories. * Considered weak, cowardly and untrustworthy by the cultists, who are also utterly perplexed by their lack of gender equality and obsession with material wealth. * Currently not at open war, but relations are hostile. Direct trade discouraged. Immigrants from Ninetowns are not accepted. The Spiritbound Alliance * Cultists generally consider this assortment of tribes to be little more than an obstacle. Historically, the relations have always been lukewarm. * Viewed as utter barbarians with no understanding of civilized life, but the Cult is open to dealing with tribes who share their interests, or have good to trade. * Current situation is strained but peaceful. Trading acceptable. Immigrants from Alliance are accepted, with a few reservations. The Riverhollow Republic * This young nation was founded partially due to Cult interference. Their interest in trade and sailing, as well as the long shared border, makes them a lucrative trade partner. * Cultists are just as racist to hollows as to any other group; considering them charming pirates at best, lawless heathens at worst. That being said, they are treated with at least a shred of diplomatic tact. * The Cult Empire is currently allied with Riverhollow Republic, and they have a strong trading relationship. Immigrants from the Republic are always accepted. The Trueborn Dominion * Hated enemy across the ages, with very slowly improving relations. Their claim to Lavinia is in direct opposition to the Cultist claim. * Their fascination with the arcane guarantees they are painted as creepy mages who have no respect for the natural order of things. Considered dangerous and unhinged, yet somewhat brilliant. * A fragile truce with no open hostility on the battlefield, but more than enough of it on the diplomatic field. Trade acceptable for certain products. Immigrants from Dominion are not accepted Renegades * These scattered individuals have no backing of a larger entity to protect them, and as such, are generally considered free game. * Cultist opinion of Renegades is that they are anarchists and criminals, and should be eradicated. * Despite this, the Empire does accept skilled Renegades into their ranks as immigrants. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Cult is a mixture of hereditary and semi-hereditary positions, and ones earned through relations and skill. The upper echelon of Cult society is made up by the nobility, who have divided themselves into a noble Houses. Regular pack members are divided into a number of roles with different levels of appreciation attached to them. The lowest caste of Cult society are slaves, who are most often former renegades or born into slavery. In days of old, criminals in the Cult, as well as foreign trespassers, would often be condemned to slavery, but in current times this is no longer done. Nobility Sovereign, Viceroy, Earl, Baron, Lord, Knight Clergy Cardinal, Bishop, Priest, Cleric Commoners Warrior, Artisan, Hunter, Farmer, Merchant, Worker Unranked Young, Elder, Infirmary Slaves Locations Somany Category:Nations Category:The Empire